


War

by cassidyrosececilia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidyrosececilia/pseuds/cassidyrosececilia
Summary: Alex confesses his repressed love for his best friend, which leads to something he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I wrote it at 3 am so I'm sorry if it sucks! Let me know what you think <3

As a young man in his early twenties, Alexander Hamilton didn't have much going for him, or much figured out. He was alone, an orphan, in an unfamiliar land that was quite literally mid revolution. On top of this, he had nothing to his name, save his skill with a pen. He wandered the streets on an empty stomach that growled not only food but also for status, and he knew war was the only way to achieve it. 

As a brilliant young man Hamilton was well sought after by generals, but his loyalty was not won easily. The man to do the impossible was General George Washington, who was essentially viewed as the leader of the revolution. Hamilton joined the General's crew alongside his friends John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette. While a war was fought around Hamilton, a similar one was brewing inside of him, a war for what he could only describe as love. 

Since day one, Alexander had found John Laurens to be not only a good friend of his, but also a man who won his affections in a way he'd never felt before. He cared so deeply and intimately for John that admittedly he wanted to so sinful things with him, things that he knew might condemn the both of them to hell. Although he could not control his thoughts he knew he could control his actions, and so for once in his life Alexander found it within himself to keep his mouth shut. 

It went on as so for a good while, Alexander lusting after his best friend's affection in miserable privacy. Though Alex had lived a very good portion of his life alone, he had never before felt experienced such indescribable and desolate loneliness. It ate away at him, piece by piece by piece, until one day Alex knew it was no longer within him to keep his emotions hidden. 

He waited for the appropriate time, but even when the time came, Alexander couldn't get the words out. It was nighttime, around 9 pm, and the two young men were alone, laying side by side in the tent they shared. Alex was feeling particularly sappy, a strange emotion for him, and so he figured it was as good a time as any to confess. 

"Laurens, can I talk to you?" Alexander asked, nervously twiddling with his fingers. A moment of silence filled the tent before John replied sleepily. "Of course, Alexander, you're my best friend. What's troubling you?" 

Alexander sucked in a deep, shaky breath before murmuring, "John, I believe I love you." 

Laurens let out a sleepy chuckle. "Of course you do, dimwit, you're my best friend." 

Alex shook his head. "You said that already, Laurens. And I don't think you understand what I mean. I mean, I'm in love with you, as in I want you to f..." 

Alexander's sentence was cut off by the sensation of someone else's lips on his, and then afterwards, a voice. "I am aware, Alex. You think I don't see the way you look at me as I'm getting undressed? I can practically feel the lust radiating from you. It's quite attractive, actually."

Alex was oh so aware of the other man's presence, their faces were but a few centimeters apart and Alexander could feel John's breath on his skin. After letting out a chuckle, John spoke again. "I've been waiting for you to admit to it for some time. Now I can finally do all of the things I've been meaning to do to you..." He purposefully let his sentence trail off as he made his way into Alexander's lap.

Somehow, Alexander was rendered near speechless. He couldn't think straight as he felt John's lips collide with his own. It was a situation he'd been fantasizing about for some time, but one he'd never have seen actually coming true. Alex knew that the way John was grinding his hips into Alex's crotch was no falsity, and that his dreams had become reality. 

John kissed Alex passionately before pulling away, briefly confusing hin. The confusion disappated when John began nibbling, kissing and sucking down his partner's neck, purposefully leaving little love marks as he went. John made sure to cover every inch, which pleased Alex greatly, causing him to grow harder than he already was. The mixed sensations of Laurens' lips on his neck and their bulges grinding oh so slightly together was too much for Alex, and he let out a soft moan. 

"Good boy," Laurens purred, "some day soon when no one is nearby I'll make you scream so loud it will be heard in the heavens. For now, though, we have to keep it down a little bit. Let me help you." John unbuttoned Alexander's shirt and then his own and stripped both of them off, using Alex's shirt to create a makeshift gag of sorts. "Bite down and try not to scream too loud," Laurens instructed, a command which Alex eagerly followed. 

To Alex's delight, John resumed kissing his partner's neck, but this time he didn't stop at the collarbone. Instead, John kept working further, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks all the way down past Alexander's bellybutton. Laurens then pulled away from nibbling on the other man's skin. He positioned himself in a way that he could rub Alex's bulge through his pants while kissing him passionately. Alex felt great joy in this, and reached a hand up to run it through his lover's hair. Using his other hand, Alexander traced every inch of John's skin, mapping his body. This pleased John, and he rewarded Alexander by removing his partner's pants and undergarments. He then took Alex's length in his mouth, sucking and licking up and down the man's shaft. 

John did this for a few moments until Alexander got a bit too loud, practically screaming John's name at the top of his lungs. They had to take a moment's break, during which Laurens inquired, "Are you ready to go all the way, or should we save that?" After a pause and a moments thought, Alex responded he'd like to experience all that he could tonight. This answer excited John, and he instructed his partner to spread his legs and prepare himself. 

John entered his partner slowly, and for a moment Alex felt nothing but pain. As John thrusted in and out more frequently, though, Alex found he began to enjoy the sensation. He bit down hard on the shirt-gag, trying very hard to suppress the screams arising within him. He wanted so badly to express to his partner the pleasure he felt, but he told himself he couldn't scream out or John would stop. This was enough to prevent most of the louder screaming, but moans still escaped the man's lips. 

John paired his current actions with more neck kisses, which simply drove Alexander crazy. He gripped John's head tighter than he thought possible, trying his hardest not to lose his cool and start screaming his head off. These actions on John's part pushed Alexander to his full capacity, which in turn pushed John to his, and when he had finished John practically collapsed onto Alex. 

"We can probably just get dressed tomorrow," John suggested, cuddling up next to his partner and planting a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead. Alexander tenderly pulled his lover closer, and whispered "Goodnight, my Dear Laurens," in his ear before contently drifting off to sleep. Before he knew it, Laurens followed suit, lulled to sleep by the sound of Alexander's heart.


End file.
